Shiken no Kokoro Trial of the Heart
by Sukemori
Summary: Keiichi has been taken from Ren's body and is now in another time period in which he never met Belldandy, but his heart remembers her. Heaven has interviened, but to place his love for Bell on trial. Keiichi must now prove himself to Heaven's High Court.
1. The Time Warp

Keiichi looked around at all the faces that seemed to being watching him and at the same time watching another. There was one man (himself), one woman (Yuri), five Goddesses (Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, Peorth, and Lind), and finally the demons (Marller, Senbee, and Hild). It was strange to have all these people together in one room like this, particularly the three demons that were there on a treaty of Hild's word that they would not attack. They all came together for one reason and one reason only: help Keiichi's soul find his way back to his real body.

"So explain to me what is going on again and how exactly am I supposed to return back to my real body," asked Keiichi as he folded his (Ren's arms) across his chest and looked from one face to another waiting for a plausible answer.

"It's very simple, Keiichi," explained Urd as she stood up and walked over to sit down next to him. "What we're going to do is open a worm hole that will allow you to travel to the _n_th dimension of the human subconscious of the mind, heart, and soul. That is where Ren is being kept, hiding, or whatever it is that he is doing. Once you find him you will be able to trade his soul with yours and return back to your original body."

"Um…can you explain that in Layman's terms, please?"

"What Urd is trying to explain, dear, is that we will use our combined powers to send you to a dimension that only you will be able to enter and travel through. It is the world that was created through your subconscious mind and can only be seen through your eyes. Nobody else can effectively enter into this world without destroying a part of you. You must imagine this world is like a lavish mansion that is furnished with your thoughts, emotions, memories, love, hatred, passion, lust, and everything else. If someone such as me, Urd, or even Ren were to enter into this mansion without knowing what we are doing, we might accidently break a vase that controls your animal instincts; open a door to a locked away nightmare that might drive you insane; or even look the door to you and in turn kill you.

"Since Ren is currently in your body and is in a coma, we believe that you have developed mental shields to block out intruders and stop them from messing around within your mind. We don't know how this 'world' of the human soul works since everyone is different within this Universe. This is why you, and only you, can enter into this world. I'm so sorry to put so much on you, Keiichi; but I want you to know that I will love you no matter where you go or what you become. I love you, Keiichi."

Keiichi felt Belldandy's love overtaking Ren's heart and knew that she was right. He got up and went to her side and held her in his arms. With Ren's senses he was able to smell Belldandy's sweet perfume in a stronger sense; feel the smoothness of her skin like a warm velvet blanket within his grasp; but most of all he could feel her love for him washing over him like the waves of the ocean over his soul.

"Enough of this," yelled Yuri as she slammed her fist down on the table in front of her. "Ren is not weak like you Goddesses are trying to make him out to be. It seems that the spell that was being used to transport one soul with another had some kind of repercussions."

"This is true," stated Hild from her seat between Marller and Senbee. "The system registered strange power flairs when the party from Heaven entered backed into this dimension from the 10th Dimension of Heaven. It seems as though when they entered back into this world, Ren heard Skuld's wish and knew what was happening before she could finish her sentence and in turn activate the spell she was weaving as she spoke. So Ren decided to enact a Heavenly Shield around his soul, but hesitated too long before starting the spell and instead of stopping the spell he sealed his own powers without stopping the spell which locked him away within Keiichi's soul. Since he's sealed with his powers within Keiichi's soul, we have to send Keiichi in there himself to find Ren, unseal him, and take his body back for his own. Keiichi, Dear, if you really want to return back to your original body then you better learn to face your own deep dark secrets within your heart."

Keiichi looked up from Belldandy and gave Hild his best hard look as she returned his gaze. "I don't have any dark secrets that I have to worry about, Hild. Let's just get this over with so that I can hold Belldandy with my real body." Everyone looked at Keiichi as he sat there holding Belldandy within Ren's muscular arms. It seemed as though Ren's mind had boosted Keiichi's confidence . . . and his ego a little.

"He's right," stated Yuri as she went and sat down next to Keiichi and placed her hand on shoulder. "The longer we wait, the longer it might take to get Ren out. We don't know for sure what kind of field he placed over himself or if he is actually awake and lost somewhere deep within Keiichi's conscious. Just because the body is not working, does not mean that there is not someone within trying to start it up and learn how to work the controls. Listen for this to work Keiichi; I have to place you under a spell and with the help of these Goddesses guiding your soul down a true path and Hild tracking down Ren's Demonic trail, we should be able to get you in a good distance from where he really is."

"How does this work?"

"I administer a hypnotic drug that puts you in a deep trance and then these Goddesses will use the spell that Hild had performed earlier and place it in reverse. This will cause your soul to exit Ren's body and unfortunately into empty space since your body is already preoccupied, that is until they can find Ren and pull him out of your body. If it wasn't for the shields that surround your heart they would be able to easily extract him with or without his permission. So, just lie back down and rest your head on my lap. I may not be Belldandy but I don't think you want to wake up with Ren lying in Belldandy's lap, do you?"

Keiichi looked at Belldandy and knew that the journey he was about to embark on would be no different than any of the other adventures that he was part of since he met Belldandy. Yet he felt that somehow this would be entirely different than before and if he survived he would be closer to Belldandy than ever before. He would finally know what his true hearts wish was. He had an idea, but this would allow him to confront that nagging doubt he felt and either crush it or breathe a greater life into it. That must have explained why Peorth was there. Of all the Goddesses that he has met in his life, Peorth has been the only Goddesses who had openly mentioned that she knew what his true hearts wish was. As he smiled warmly at Belldandy, Keiichi allowed Yuri to guide him to his back and his head to her lap.

"So how do you administer this drug? Is it like a pill or some kind of drink or. . ."

As Keiichi looked up at a smiling Yuri he already knew that she had worked up the potion with Urd and somehow they had decided that the best way to administer the drug was through mouth-to-mouth. As Keiichi realized what was about to happen his instincts told him to flee, but Yuri was already one step ahead of him.

Her hands flashed through the air to grab Keiichi's face at the base of his chin and tilt his head backwards to allow her easier access to his mouth. As their lips locked, Keiichi could instantly feel warmth spreading through his body from his mouth. He tensed under her grasp before finally relaxing and allowing the warmth to continue to spread through him. Yuri continued to press her lips on his, constantly moving over his in a hungry frenzy that didn't seem to end. Finally she forced open his lips with her tongue and forced something into his mouth. Without even thinking, Keiichi immediately swallowed the pill and felt the effects of the medicine change his state of mind.

As he opened his eyes he saw the light fading and the only image that stayed constant in his vision was Yuri as she continued to watch Keiichi with concerned eyes. She gently brushed his head with her hand and hummed a sweet tune that in Ren's mind he knew very well.

"Keiichi," she said as her image began to slowly fade also. "Your soul is being filtered through the dimensions with the help of the Goddesses powers and soon you'll find yourself standing at the door to your inner heart. Trust only yourself and nobody else. What you are about to face is your inner fear, ambitions and desires. Remember that we love you and we will wait for you when you return. Please, Keiichi, come back with Ren. I can't lose another love."

By this time only her green eyes remained but Keiichi could still feel her presence surrounding him. He gently wrapped his (Ren's) right arm around her neck and pulled her close to him in a gentle hug and whispered in her ear:

" _So, so you think you can tell _

_Heaven from Hell, _

_Blue skys from pain. _

_How I wish, how I wish you were here. _

_We're just two lost souls _

_Swimming in a fish bowl, _

_Year after year, _

_Running over the same old ground. _

_What have we found? _

_The same old fears. _

_Wish you were here_. " (_Wish You Were Here _– Pink Floyd)

"Keiichi . . . you're missing so much of the song but I love you for singing that for me."

Yuri pulled herself away from his arms and looked at the form asleep in her lap. It seemed that Ren only looked innocent when he was asleep or Keiichi has taken over his body. The Goddesses were all deep in meditation concentrating on guiding Keiichi to the right door and back home. Yuri gently placed her hand on his forehead and concentrated on sending her spirit along the same path that he was taking. She knew where he would go first and she had to see him one last time because he was never going to be coming back home again.


	2. May The Trial Begin

Keiichi stretched outwards from his position on his futon. His body ached as though he had been lying still for centuries. As he sat up to rub his eyes free of sleep he looked around the room that his was in.

"Home, sweet home," he stated to nobody as he saw that his dorm room was still as messy as ever.

As he got up and did his stretch the same morning ritual that he had been performing for years began as it always had. He rushed down to the community bathroom to find that it was packed and he had to wait in line for a free stall to do his business. Once he was able to get to a wash bin and clean his face and brush his teeth, he was back outside with the guys doing their morning exercise rituals to start the day. After a quick shower and listening to the demands of Tamiya and Otaki, Keiichi was off to class at Nekomi Tech.

During lunch Keiichi sat outside on one of the steps and looked around. It was the same as always, but for some reason it all felt so different. It was as though he was missing a part of his soul somewhere and he did not know where. The food he was eating did not taste right, his heart ached for something that he could not place, and for some reason he felt more alone than he had ever before.

"It's probably because of that dream of mine. _Sigh_ I wish that I could really meet that woman named Belldandy. She was so sweet and innocent and really cute on top of that; but what are the chances that a woman such as her would actually want to be with a man like me?"

"Excuse me, sir could you help me find a building? I'm one of the new professors of engineering and I have not had a chance to get my bearings straight."

Keiichi looked up to see a woman of thirty standing before him in a white lab coat with high heels, black skirt, and a dark blue shirt underneath. She must have been at least five six with long black hair and dark brown eyes. What shocked him the most was the strange tattoo that she had on her forehead. It looked like a circle with the bottom turning into a smooth point and a white dot in the center. "_She must be a foreigner,_" thought Keiichi as he stood up to bow before this strange woman.

"Sure, I'll be more than happy to help you. My name is Morisato Keiichi (Keiichi Morisato for Western reference). You said you're looking for the science building right?"

The woman looked at Keiichi with almost sadness in her eyes before she perked back up and smiled at him. "That's correct, Mr. Morisato. My name is professor Skuld and I'll be the new professor for Advanced Engineering classes. I understand that you will be one of my students this semester, correct?"

Keiichi nodded to this strange woman and wondered how she knew that he was in that class. Then he remembered that he had told her his name and that she must have memorized that roster for the class already to make sure that she was able to catch up with the couple of weeks of the semester she had already missed out on.

As they walked together towards the science building, they made small conversation as to get to know each other. Yet to Keiichi it felt like he had known this strange woman for years, but that couldn't be true because he had just met her and never seen her before in his life. When they reached the science building they said their goodbyes and Professor Skuld wished him the best in her class.

"Mr. Morisato, does it feel like we have met before? As in some past life," she asked the second Keiichi turned his back towards the professor

He turned to look at the professor who had turned her gaze to stare at the ground. The look of sadness was back in her eyes and he felt that there was something that he should know but did not know.

"Yes, it does like we have known each other. Perhaps we met back in my city or you have seen me around the campus. I am part of the Motor Club and many people know me around here. Besides you seem to know me through your roster and just talking right now. Perhaps that is what it is," stated Keiichi as he placed his right hand on the back of his head and began to laugh.

"Yes…perhaps." Skuld turned from him and walked through the double doors of the science and engineering building. It seemed to Keiichi that she was not happy with that answer and was off to ponder it more. Whatever the answer was, Keiichi knew that Professor Skuld would continue to work on it until she found the underlying cause.

"_She's still as stubborn as Urd, but dedicated on the project at hand like Bell."_

Keiichi stopped short of his walk as soon as the thought came to his head. Who was Urd and Bell? Could Bell be Belldandy, the woman that he dreamed of last night? No, he was letting his mind wander from him and he was dreaming of a life that he could never have.

Inside the science building Skuld leaned up against the inside of the classroom door that she was going to be teaching in. The tears began to flow freely from her eyes as she felt the heartache of seeing Keiichi pressing down on her. She had killed him more than once and now she was forced to live with the weight of her guilt. First it was in a dream, then in real life when it turned out to be a demon Ren, and then she wished him into Ren's body. They had to send Keiichi through a wormhole through his own emotional state to try and find Ren with their help, but it seemed that there was a trap set up by Ren to capture the Goddesses and Keiichi in some alternate universe. Now they had no choice but to find a way for them all to escape or else they would have no choice but to leave Keiichi here and return back to Heaven and see about a reset back to before Keiichi made the wish and hope for the best.

**_"Hello, Skuld. It is good to see that you are still alive and well in this world, however you can forget about that reset in Heaven."_**

Skuld turned to face someone who should not have existed in that world. "He" stood at least seven feet tall with a white robe with black edges that covered its entire body and a hood pulled over its head except for the Noh mask that it wore. It was a simple mask of white with a set male face of white with no expression expressed on it. As its presence began to weigh down on Skuld she immediately fell to her knees and placed her face on the floor. She knew when a God or a Demon was to be worshiped and when it involved a Judge there was no doubt that they were to be worshiped as they were a God.

"Master Judge, I do not know what brings you to this world in this form, but your presence is greatly appreciated. Morisato-kun has been wished from his body into another's and now we are trying to get them back into the correct form. If you would be so kind as to help us with the reversal of this spell we would greatly appreciate it."

**_"I can not, nor will I, help with this Trial. This trial began sooner than we expected, but we could not wait for this mortal to find the courage to ask Heaven for their grace. That is why we have asked for the help of the Demon Lord. If the mortal by the name of Morisato can prove himself to the Judges of Heaven, then we will allow him to continue on with Goddesses Belldandy. If he can not prove himself within an allotted time frame, then we will reset the wish and deny his first wish. Continue what you are doing Goddess Skuld and we will overlook the breach of license restrictions that you are currently breaking by choosing a future body then what you are allowed."_**

Skuld slowly looked up towards the Judge and got to her feet, never taking her eyes away from the Noh mask. The realization that this was not caused by her or Hild, but by Heavens Grace scared her greater than anything else. Belldandy could loose Keiichi forever if he did not come to realize what was happening and that this was not correct.

"Master Judge…where are we? What is happening? Where is Ren?"

**_"Morisato-san, Yuri-san, Goddess Belldandy, Goddess Urd, Goddess Skuld, and Goddess Peorth have been pulled through a worm hole created in Heaven to an alternate time frame where Morisato was not given the opportunity to make his wish with Goddess Belldandy. His soul still remembers the life that he has lead with Goddess Belldandy and he must now remember where he came from and his love for her before the Sands of Time stop flowing and close this worm hole and prevent you all from returning back to your original life. If that happens you will all forget what has happened and begin a new life separate from Morisato-san."_**

"So Ren did not create these traps, it was Heaven who set up this arrangement. Where is Ren though?"

"He is with me," stated Belldandy from behind Skuld. Skuld turned to find a sad Belldandy standing next to a hard set Ren. Both of them holding were holding hands as though they were a couple.

"The Almighty One and the Judges have decided that the only way to justify a Goddess staying on Earth was if I was bound by contract with a mortal. It seems as though we have a good amount of time, but the longer Keiichi takes to realize what is happening the more it will hurt me deep within my heart."

"Skuld and Belldandy," began Ren for the first time since he had arrived. "I just wish to say that I am sorry that it is happening like this, but I have no choice in the matter as does Morisato. We have to do our best to make him remember who he is and where he came from. I have no doubt in my mind that he will remember everything within a few weeks, but the longer we take it the more it will hurt us all. Let's all do the best we can."

The two Goddesses and Ren stood together in a circle discussing what they could do to help jump start Keiichi's memory of his past. The Judge returned back to Heaven and "his" seat among the council. As he sat down he looked down to the platform where a witness for the defendant and the one who initiated this trial stood.

**_"It is as you have stated and your wish has been granted. The human named Morisato has been placed on trial for his love of the Goddess Belldandy and now must prove himself before us. Please make sure to keep us updated on an earthly day time frame of what is happening so we can ensure that there is no interference that is unauthorized and that he remembers who he is on his own. Please return and continue with your assignment."_**

The person who stood before the council only bowed before turning and returning back to Earth and where they had come from.

**_"May the Trial of Keiichi Morisatos love for the Goddess Belldandy within this Heavenly Court begin and may our judgment on his eternal soul be fair and justice…amen."_**


	3. For the Motor Club

Keiichi looked up towards the sky from where he was laying down on the nice cool grass of the autumn weather. It was nice and peaceful outside and Keiichi decided that it was time to escape Tamiya and Otaki who were out searching for him at the moment. He did not know what they wanted, but he knew it had something to do with the festival that they were planning that was happening later that week. Somehow Keiichi would be involved in ensuring that people knew about it and attended so that the Motor Club could earn some money this fall.

As he closed his eyes Keiichi could see his dream within the back of his eye lids. The dream happened three days ago and only involved him…and that mysterious woman named Belldandy. He was in his room trying to make a call and instead called the "Goddess Help Line" instead, whatever that meant. That was when she came out of his mirror and said she was the Goddess Belldandy and she was there to grant him one wish. As Keiichi sighed out loud he silently repeated his one wish aloud, "I want a Goddesses like you-"

"MORISATO!!! Did you think that you could hide from us all day," asked Tamiya as he yanked Keiichi up to his feet before Keiichi could finish his wish aloud. "Come on we don't have all day. We got a special gift for you for all your help in helping us plan this Fall Festival that we have going on this weekend."

"Trust us, Morisato you lucky dog, you're going to love this gift," stated Otaki as he grabbed Keiichi by the back of his jacket and began to drag him across the campus lawn towards the Motor Clubs truck that sat idling on the street.

"Guys, where are you taking? Can I at least have an idea of where we are going," asked Keiichi as he was thrown in the middle of the front seat between Tamiya and Otaki.

"Just trust us. You'll thank us later," stated Tamiya as he put the truck in drive and began to speed down the street and into town.

After about ten minutes of driving they pulled in front of a Buddhist Temple a little secluded away from the neighbor hood. Apparently this is where the guys had intended to take Keiichi and without arguing he got out of the truck and began to walk up the steps…into the middle of a death fight between a man and a woman.

Keiichi turned in time to see a blonde woman jump in front of him and arch her leg to take a swinging kick towards his head. That was when a man came up from behind him and grabbed the leg as it came towards his head and threw the woman inwards towards the lawn. As Keiichi turned to see who it was he realized that the man who just saved him was the same guy that he had seen walking with Professor Skuld yesterday at lunch with Dr. Peorth and Dr. Urd. Keiichi did not recognize the woman who he was fitting but whoever she was she was a great fighter and knew what she was doing with her knives.

"Don't worry Keiichi she is not the one we are here about," reassured Otaki as he and Tamiya also watched the fighting couple beginning to clash blade against blade.

"Oh, Tamiya-san and Otaki-san please do come in. I have some tea and treats on the table for you both and Keiichi-sama."

All three men turned to look at the woman who had addressed them from the doors at the house. She was a little taller than Keiichi with long chestnut hair, a lovely body with cream colored skin, and eyes as blue and tranquil as a meditation pool in spring. Keiichi immediately recognized her as the Goddesses from his dream.

"_She really does exist. Wow she is more beautiful in person than in my dream,_" thought Keiichi to himself.

"Now, now, Keiichi-san, close your mouth when addressing a woman you just met," stated Dr. Urd as she gently lifted his chin upwards with her hand to close his gaping mouth. Keiichi did not realize that he had let his jaw drop and had started to drool over himself. Standing next to Urd was Peorth and Skuld.

"How about we all come inside and introduce ourselves. I believe it is impolite in any country to make our guest stand outside when we have seats, drinks, and treats waiting for them," stated the man whose shirt and pants had gashes here and there while the woman stood next to him cleaning her nails with the large dagger she had just wielded on him mere minutes ago.

Everyone made their way into the house where Ren, Yuri, and Belldandy properly introduced themselves to Tamiya, Otaki, and Keiichi. They made idle conversation getting to know each other over the treats that Belldandy had made for the situation. They finally came to the reason for Keiichi being there at the temple with the Dr.'s, fighters, and "Goddess".

"So," started Ren, "do we have a deal? Keiichi comes along on his own free will and shows her a good time that night and we will show everyone else a good time to ensure that the Motor Club is able to make the profit that they are expecting."

Keiichi perked up when he realized that he was being sold out by Otaki and Tamiya again to this group of people. The question was what was he being sold to them for, what was he supposed to be doing and for how long, and which woman was Ren talking about. Keiichi kept his fingers crossed that it was Belldandy that they were referring to.

"I take it you have not told Keiichi what your intentions are," stated Urd through half closed eyes. She turned to Keiichi and let out a sigh before she began to explain the situation to him.

"What is going to happen is that we will be playing at the festival in a concert benefiting the Motor Club. We would be accepting ¥500 to get in and we will be playing all night for everyone. We will also have a booth set up to receive a kiss _watashi to_ and Peorth in between sets. The kisses will cost ¥1000 yen a kiss and trust me they are worth every yen." Keiichi felt his face turning red and allowed himself a big gulp as Urd and Peorth turned on their bedroom eyes and smiled at Keiichi.

Ren jumped into the conversation to help save Keiichi, "and in return for everything that we are providing for the Motor Club we expect only ¥100 for every kiss and ticket that is sold for the concert. That and you will be joining Belldandy here for dinner by yourselves before you both venture to the festival. We all expect that you will provide Belldandy with a great evening and we want to see her gentile smile before the night is over with you."

Keiichi sat there holding his cup of tea looking around the table from Ren to Peorth taking in every face as he passed them. They all seemed to be genuine about what they were saying and did not look like they were going to take no for an answer. Keiichi returned his stare back towards Belldandy who seemed to regard him with fear and sadness in her eyes.

Keiichi quickly jumped to his feet and bowed before Belldandy before extending his hand outwards. "Belldandy, I would be honored if you would please join me this Friday night for dinner and a concert that is being held at Nekomi Tech."

Belldandy smiled at Keiichi and nodded her head at Keiichi. "It sounds like a good idea to me."

As everyone sat there talking to each other getting to know each other time in the real world continued as ever. Soon it was dark outside and their plans for the next day were set and it was up to Keiichi to ensure that those plans went successful. The Goddesses knew what Keiichi was probably going to do for Belldandy before he even could think of what to do because he had already planned this situation before. Keiichi went back to his dorm thinking exactly what the Goddesses knew he was going to be thinking.

"So Morisato do you think that you can show Belldandy a good time Friday night while we earn the Motor Club some money," asked Tamiya as they entered into the mens dorm.

"Yeah, but I don't know about her making dinner for me. I mean I really don't know this woman and I am supposed to go out on a date with her tomorrow night? Who decided that it was my job to do this?"

"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH TAKING THAT LOVELY WOMAN OUT ON A DATE, MORISATO?"

"No! No! No! I would love to take her out, but I just want to make sure that she wants me and that somebody else is forcing her to do this."

"Yeah she wants to go," answered Otaki. "In fact she was the one who called us up and wanted to make a deal. You should have seen the look she gave the others when they demanded to know why they were being dragged into this deal. She froze them stiff and they nodded to anything and everything that she asked them."

Keiichi just nodded at them both before making his way to his dorm room and got ready for bed. As he laid down on his futon and looked up at the ceiling he closed his eyes to see Belldandy's face in his minds eye. As he thought back to that afternoon and listened to Belldandy's voice in his ear and pictured her beautiful smile as she laughed at his jokes. Yet that was not the only time that he could picture Belldandy in his mind. Thoughts of the "past lift" drifted through Keiichi's dreams as he slept unaware of the conversation that was being taken place by Goddesses and Demons that watched him sleep.


	4. The Final Trial

Hild strolled down the white hallway passing by the sentinels who stood there guarding the inner chamber that she had just walked out of with her two Vice Presidents of Operations on either side of her. It truly did help to have two of the best lawyers and operation managers by her side when she had to confront the All Mighty One with his council sitting on either side of him. As she reached the end of the long hallway she turned towards her two subordinates and issued her standing orders. They were to return back to Hell and make sure that Nidhogg received the correct data from Yggdrasil and that the Space-Time Continuum was corrected to reflect the changes that she had fought so hard to have corrected. As they left, Hild opened the correct portal to step into another dimension and into the time flow that she wanted.

As she stepped out of the portal and onto the Earth's Time plane she saw the world as she thought it would be. Everyone was doing something that conveyed their emotions at the time.

Peorth was busy on a terminal linked to Heaven researching the change that was made in the world outside of the temple which was being protected by a Heavenly Shield to stop any waves of time from harming the occupants. Urd was on the phone within the hallway screaming to the person on the other line for an explanation that Hild knew she would not be told until Hild told them.

Within the dinning room: Belldandy was silently crying into her hands while Skuld (in her child form because her power was used up) rubbed her back whispering words of compassion to her. Ren was floating in the air on the other end of the table playing out a tune of melancholy using the notes within the winds. Standing in a corner behind him was a Warrior of Heaven in full armor with a battle axe attached to the top of a long staff. His wings were wrapped around the font of his body as though it was a cape and his eyes closed as though he was deep in mediation. Hild could tell that he was not just a regular Warrior but someone that she has seen before.

"I am surprised to see that you can stand being next to Ren…Ryuu," stated Hild with a smile as the Warrior opened his yellow eyes to gaze upon Hild.

"Well I am sure that you are all wondering what has happened to your precious Keiichi and why he is not here to have dinner with Belldandy"

Hild crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the effect of her statement to take hold of all those within the temple. Peorth and Urd walked into the room and stood on either side of Belldandy while Skuld sat next to Belldandy still rubbing her back. Ryuu stepped forward to stand next to Ren who had stopped playing his music and now stood as straight as an arrow watching Hild. She knew that if those two combined their powers they could seriously hurt her, but she knew that they would not hurt her thanks to…the situation.

The other women all turned their eyes of anger and hatred to Hild except for Belldandy who merely looked down at the table in front of her, but Hild knew that everything that she did and said Belldandy would be the first person to register the action within the room.

"As you know from your Goddess powers and the call from the All Mighty One that an action was taken by the High Council that has altered your little plan and will cause Keiichi to prove himself to the High Council. I know I know Keiichi has proven to the All Mighty One and many of the Judges that he is still truly in love with your Belldandy but he has still not proven it to the Board of Directors within the Infernal Realm.

"Just because his dreams are always about Belldandy and the love that they share does not mean that his heart is truly within the right place. That is why we, the Infernal Realm, have decided to enforce this one last trial and yes we have had it approved by your High Council also. If Keiichi can prove himself during this one last trial then we will agree with the High Council on their verdict of his heart, but if he can not prove himself then a rightful punishment will be decided before we release him back to the original plane within the 10th Dimension. However before I reveal the last trial of Keiichi Morisato you must all agree not to interfere with the trial, persuade his decision, or disagree with decision or punishment that the Board and Council decide on."

Everyone within the room either stood or sat silently watching Hild not saying a word to her or each other. They all knew that if they did not listen to her every word at the moment, then who knew what kind of punishment Hild would have created for Keiichi if they stepped out of line. It was decided, without saying a word, to listen to Hild and pray that the final trial that he will have to endure will be easy to endure for poor Keiichi. The final trial was set to end that night and the final question was: where was Keiichi and what was happening to him?

_Inside the Men's Dorm_

Keiichi shifted uneasily on his mattress as his alarm continued to go off. As the alarm was silenced he closed his eyes and did his best to return to the dreams that he just had. He wish he knew why he kept dreaming of Belldandy every night. He had barely met her last week and yet he felt as though he had known her for years and years. What really made him wonder was if she was really human in life or was she a Goddess sent from Heaven to fulfill his wishes and his true hearts desire.

As Keiichi looked towards the clock and slammed his fist upon off button to shut the alarm off he bolted up through the air and into his closet. He quickly changed and wiped his hair down as he went running through the door. The clock told him that it was already 7:24 p.m. and that he was already 24 minute late to his date. He was fortunate enough to make it to her house and find her waiting patiently for him. She looked lovely in her blue dress that matched her eyes and forgave him with a kiss on the cheek. They decided to skip the dinner part and move directly towards the school campus for the concert that was taking place.

"Wow this place is really crowded," she said as Keiichi took her hand to help her out of his motorcycle. Keiichi felt his heart melting as he took her smooth hand into his.

"Keiichi did you hear what I said," she asked as she lifted Keiichi's chin up to look him directly in the eyes. "Sweetie, my eyes are up here not on the back of my hands"

"Sorry I just could not help but admire how beautiful everything about you is."

"You're so sweet, Keiichi."

"Ticket," stated a gruff voice from behind Keiichi. Keiichi turned to come face to barreled chest with a man with fierce yellow eyes, long black hair, and a face that seemed as though it never knew a smile in its entire life. Keiichi could seem his muscles rippling through his black shirt that seemed to just be painted over his upper body.

"_At least the Motor Club got better security here then the Sempai running around trying to act fierce_," thought Keiichi as he smiled at the moving block of muscles.

Keiichi did not bother talking to the moving statue but just handed him his ticket and moved towards the packed crowd hand in hand with his date. As he turned to ask her a question he could not help but notice the "bouncer" was watching not him but his date as they walked away.

"Do you know that guy," asked Keiichi.

"Yes…from a life that has long past before I met you Keiichi my love," said Yuri as she moved a straightened bang behind her ears. The rest of her hair was kept in a bun with two chopsticks sticking out on either side. Her exquisite body seemed to glow even brighter in the light blue dress that she was wearing.

She seemed to convey a sense of sadness as she turned to look backwards at the man that they were leaving. Keiichi realized that the "past" that she was referring to seemed to be stronger than she conveyed to him in her voice. Yet when she turned to look at him her eyes began to brighten and her smile grew wider. With a quick movement she gave Keiichi a peck on the lips.

Keiichi smiled at Yuri and they continued to walk hand in hand through the every growing crowd towards the many booths that they had set up around the campus and the large concert stage that was set on the edge of the campus where the fields began.

"I feel so sorry for you, Ryuu," said Belldandy as she watched her Keiichi and Yuri walking away from them. She watched Keiichi pull up to the school with Yuri was above the sky as she could not directly confront Keiichi but had to wait for him to come to her. She could make herself known to him by passing in front of his path, but she could not directly go to him. This was to be the longest night for Belldandy as she watched her lover running around with another woman that he was told he cared for.

Ryuu did not say anything to her but conveyed his feelings to her through his aura. She knew that as a Warrior he could not say what he was feeling, least his enemies sense a weakness in him. Yet he gently placed his hand on her opposite shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Belldandy turned towards Ryuu and wrapped her arms around him and allowed the tears to flow from her eyes as Ryuu held her tightly against his chest crying his own tears.

Hild watched from the sky as two lovers who were not supposed to be walked away laughing together while the people who loved them cried in each others arms. Even though she was the Lord of the Infernal Realm she could still feel the heavy hearts and sadness that they conveyed rising through the air. On her left was the Grand Judge from the High Council and on her right was Urd, Skuld (in her adult form thanks to Ren's powers), and the Demon Ren.

"Let the final judgment begin," whispered an invisible voice within the air where five Powers where once standing heard only by those in the Infernal Realm and those within Heaven.

Keiichi stopped in his tracks and looked up towards the sky.

"_Luck be a Goddess tonight…"_ thought Keiichi as he continued to watch the spot where the Powers once stood.


	5. The Verdict

Yuri slowly walked around the group of people that were gathering around the large stage in the center of the university. There were people walking out of the university center where they were able to purchase drinks and food while others were walking up and down past the many different booths that were set up to catch prospective customers. The one both that seemed to get the most attention was the kissing booth set up by the Motor Club, naturally. As Yuri got closer to this booth to speak with Ren she was pleasantly surprised to see that the line still stretched out a good length.

"Yuri! Just the pair of lips that we needed," stated Urd as she applied a fresh coat of lipstick while Peorth was smiling at a group of young men holding their cash out for her. "Peorth and I need to get ready for the concert now and we just finished closing the line down of customers. Would you care to help us clear the line by lending us your womanly expertise?"

Normally she would have said no, but she had lost Keiichi somewhere among the crowd and the sooner they could get the concert started the easier it would be to find Keiichi and get her plan in action. As she stepped forward to the front of the booth she came face to face with Tamiya and Otaki who were holding a large wad of cash in their own hands.

"I thought that this booth was set up to earn the Motor Club money, not so that they could spend it on us lovely women," asked Yuri as she took the money from both men.

Without waiting for an answer she quickly swooped in and gave them both a kiss on the cheeks which caused them to blush and faint backwards. After that it did not take long to convince the men (and some women) to talk to Yuri along with Peorth and Urd. After another half an hour and two different shades of lipstick the women were off towards the stage with their entourage in tow to help set up for the concert at 10 o'clock in forty minutes.

The three women found Skuld back within her adult form, thanks to some powerful help from Belldandy who could not use her power, working on the amps to ensure maximum rock-ability. Standing beside her was Ren wearing traditional ceremonial cloths with a center piece that listed a spell that Yuri instantly recognized as a power amplifier. He decided to go shirtless for this concert but wore different types of hieroglyphics tattooed all over his chest while his wings were folded backwards to cover his back. She also noticed that Skuld allowed her angels wings to protrude from her back and wore a Goddess uniform that resembled Belldandy's in a way. Other than the wings they both looked traditionally human. Urd and Peorth wasted no time in "changing" to their Goddess uniforms and asked their angels to expand their wings outwardly to give the full effect of their band its appointed name: _The Wolf's Angels._

As Yuri left the stage and walked through the crowd of enthusiastic patrons she started to really begin to wonder where Keiichi was. Hearing the bands name and seeing Ren in that form again brought back a painful memory for her and she began to worry about the man she was supposed to be protecting. She could not allow another lover to fall because of her, not like Ryuu, and certainly not like…him. As she thought about her first lover the tears began to swell within her eyes.

"Hey, Yuri, you okay?"

Yuri quickly turned around to see Keiichi standing behind her. Without thinking she quickly threw herself into his arms and began to cry. Keiichi was safe of course. She did not know why she was crying the way she was. They were all in a semi-controlled environment with four Goddesses, One Demon Lord, Two members of Heaven, and two more exorcists. What would be the worst that could happen when they were all gathered in one spot with one goal and the courts of Heaven and Hell watching their every move and listening to every word that they were saying and thinking?

"I'm sorry, Kei-chan. I just got really worried that I lost you somewhere and that something had happened."

"It's okay. I was worried that that large security guard had come after you. You know he's been watching you all night it seems. I'm just glad to see that you're fine, but listen I ran into Belldandy by herself and invited her to get a snack in the university center and wanted to know if you would like to join us. It seems that everyone of her family is part of the band and you were the only one I knew who lived with her that was free."

Yuri allowed herself a couple of blinks to play the surprised girlfriend and because his memory should have been altered to make him think that he had never met Belldandy before tonight or even tonight. It seemed that his past life was catching up to him pretty fast and soon he would be in for a wild coaster ride when it all came to a head.

"No, it's okay. You take her out and show her a good time. I'm going to go deal with the big bad security guard who's been making eyes at me all night," she told Keiichi with a wink. She did have every intention of going to "deal" with Ryuu, but in the end she knew she would break down in front of him and that he would comfort her while making lewd comments at the same time. She missed that man in so many ways.

As soon as Keiichi had left Yuri, Hild appeared right next to her with a smug look on her face.

"You do realize that Keiichi only has a little over two hours before the decision is made by the Infernal Realm and approved by the High Council," she asked Yuri as both women watched Keiichi running to meet a patiently waiting Belldandy before they both disappeared in the gathering crowd on the sidewalk. Yuri just silently nodded towards Hild before she turned and went her own separate way towards her lover. It seemed that tonight was a make or break for so many different loves.

_Two Hours Later…_

Keiichi twirled Belldandy in a spin as Ren and the other Goddesses continued to beat the music outwardly towards the crowd. At the moment _The Wolf's Angels_ were playing Santa Esmeralda's _Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood_ for the crowd. The sweet salsa music had many different couples swaying to and fro all across the campus yard, within the breezeways between buildings, and even on top of the roofs of some of the buildings that were open. As he pulled her closer to his body and placed his hand on her waist he thought to himself that this was something he had wished he had done earlier. He did not know where he learned to dance like this, but the music was so intoxicating and powerful that it seemed that everyone around him was able to dance in one form or another.

As the song came to an end Keiichi pulled Belldandy out from the crowd and back towards a lone bench on the edge of the crowd where everyone was either too loud to hear what he was saying or was wrapped up in a own conversation to hear what he was telling Belldandy. As they sat down Keiichi leaned forward and clasped his hands together as if in prayer.

"Belldandy, do you believe in fate," he asked with his eyes transfixed on the ground in front of him. "As if there is a higher power out there directing which course in life we take. Making us decide on decision that have already been made for us. The question is do we really go along with that decision that has been made for us…or do we take whatever is in the other hand; the second fork in the road; or whatever is behind the other door before us.

"The reason that I am asking you is because I feel that you and I have already lived this life before and we have sat on this bench and had the same conversation. I just wish I knew which path I took to get here so I could make the right decision, whatever that was in the end. What do I do, Belldandy? Do I take your hand into mine and look deep within your lavender eyes and see if we are truly reflected in each others hearts or do I get up and walk away back to Yuri who I guess I love?"

Belldandy looked at Keiichi then looked away. She could not tell him the truth and she could not answer that question without knowing if this was the Keiichi that she loved or an empty shell pretending to be her lover. Why would he ask such a question? Was this the real Keiichi that she was looking for or was this the man that did not love her after being freed from his body? No it was Keiichi and at the same time it was not Keiichi within his body. He looked walked and talked like her lover, but his words were mechanical and robotic in nature. Like he was nothing but a program created to act like a puppet and then placed before her like a gift before a child.

No, this was not Keiichi sitting next to her, the Keiichi who blushed every morning when she kissed his cheek, the man who she had promised to stay next to for the rest of time. This had to do something with the trial and as she looked up she realized that she only had three minutes before midnight when the trial would come to an end. She had failed the trial and Keiichi did not remember her anymore. Would he remember her later and call back to the Goddess Hotline and make a request for her to come back?

As Belldandy sat there on the bench in the silence she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her eyes up to look into "Keiichi's" brown eyes. His smile used to bring her comfort, but now she felt that it was empty and cold as she felt at the moment. Without a word he turned and walked away through the crowds and disappeared into the night.

Hild appeared next to Belldandy as though she had been there the entire time. Belldandy looked up to acknowledge Hild before rising to her feet before the Demon Lord and making a small bow to indicate that she was ready to hear what she had to say.

"Belldandy, I'm sorry but after just witnessing this moment the Infernal Realm has come to a decision. I'm sorry to say, but Keiichi Morisato has been summoned, tried and found by the Infernal Realm and the High Council of the Heavenly Courts to be—"

Hild's last words were cut short as shouts began to rise from the opposite side of the crowd from where Keiichi had walked through. Many different people began to looking into a single direction before making loud protest and shifting in opposite directions from where they were looking. As the crowd finally parted before Belldandy she saw a sight that caused her heart to stop deep within her chest.

Keiichi burst through the last part of the crowd to where Belldandy was standing with Hild. In some situations the look within Hild's eyes would have made Keiichi stop where he was standing, but at the moment his love for Belldandy over took him and caused him to continue his fight through the last few people who were gathering around him to block his path and yell at him for his actions.

"Belldandy wait. I have to ask you something. I was looking for you everywhere tonight. I'm so sorry it took me this long to remember who we are. I found this last night and all of sudden it all came flooding back to me through my heart. I know who we are and I know that I love you and I promise that I will never forget you ever again. I don't care whose magic it is, I will find you no matter where you go!! Please tell me, do you still love me?"

Keiichi had finally made it through the people and into Belldandy's arms pressing her tightly against his chest. She could feel his body shaking against her chest from sweat, cold temperatures, and shock from all that was happening to him. Yet through it all there he was standing in front of her confessing his undying love to her while the Lord of the Infernal Realm continued to pronounce his sentence.

Hild screamed out over the rushing winds that took up as soon as Keiichi wrapped his arms around Belldandy. The second hand on the clock tower counted down the last fifteen seconds before it struck midnight:

"KEIICHI MORISATO YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND GUILTY AND THE DECISIONS FROM BOTH COURTS WILL BE IMMEDIATELY IMPLEMENTED AT THE STROKE OF MIDNIGHT ON THIS NIGHT. MAY THE FATES FORGIVE YOU FOR TRESPASSING WITHIN THEIR TERRITORY,"

As the world around them disappeared into darkness and they found themselves standing on any empty plane in an unknown dimension, Keiichi took Belldandy's hand into his and slipped something onto her fingers. With one swift movement Keiichi took her face into his hands and kissed her one last time before he too disappeared into the darkness and Belldandy woke up into her world.

As she opened her eyes the tears began to fall freely from her eyes to her lap making a large pool on her dress. All around her stood the same people who were with her when they began the spells ceremony except for three people: Ren, Yuri…and Keiichi.

**_To be concluded in _Shiken No Kokoro 5**


	6. Welcome Home, Keiichi

Keiichi felt the power of his bike shiver beneath his body as he revved the engine to faster RPM's. He knew that this run would be the greatest run of his life and he had no choice but to conquer the mountain that lay before him. As he looked up at the twisting and winding roads that lead up a steep mountain pass to a cloudy mountain peek he felt his heart shiver within his chest. This was a do or die situation and he would be the only one running this road so if something happened to him, then he would not be found for days on end probably and by then dead.

"Morisato, don't be an idiot. You know you can't make this run with that bike. You're only going to get yourself killed and over what," asked the voice of his Sempai in his head.

"I don't know, Sempai, but I do know that my heart is telling me to take this chance and make this run no matter what happens to me. I just have to see her smile one last time," was the response from Keiichi as he revved the engine one last time before he let lose the throttle and began the run at a great speed.

As he made the first few turns he did his best to increase his speed, but all the time wondering why he was making this run. There was no prize that he could think of that was lying at the end of the run. There was nobody else running this lap with him. And who was this woman that he had to see one last time?

"She's nobody, Keiichi. Just let her go and let her be happy with us. You know she doesn't belong here on this plane with you. She belongs in Heaven with the other Goddesses doing for the entire world not making you rice and attending classes at the university," stated a young woman with long black hair and strange oval tattoos on her face as Keiichi made the fourth turn up the mountain.

As he made the turn it felt like time came to a slow standstill and he was barely moving as he watched her. There was something so familiar about the young woman that Keiichi almost began to believe what she was saying. Yet his heart told him it was nothing but a lie and that "she" was happy making him rice and going to school with him. She was there on her own free will.

With that thought in his head Keiichi quickly turned his head back to the road and broke through the barrier that was holding him in Time-Space and felt the motorcycle pick up an even greater speed than it had in the beginning. He had to get back to her. He had to see her smile. He would never be happy until she answered his question.

"You know the answer already, Keiichi. You're just a simple little boy who has no ambition to take things further than they are. She needs a real man to take care of her and satisfy her needs and you, obviously, are not doing that for her. Just let her go back home so that she can finally find a real man and settle down and be happy for once," stated a tall woman with brown skin and platinum hair on the sixth turn.

"She is here on her own free will and there is more to love than taking things to the next level that you are always pushing us to. Sometimes the best kind of love lovers can feel is the warmth of knowing the other one cares and is there for you. As long as I know Belldandy loves me and is with me, I will do anything and everything I can to make sure that she is happy," stated Keiichi as he broke this barrier and shot to a faster speed than ever before.

As he made the third to last turn in the run he finally broke through the clouds at the top of the mountain and was about to finish at last when he felt a dark presence looming ahead somewhere within the darkness of the clouds. He felt his body shivering against the coldness that took him and as he took the final turn he saw what it was that made him shiver so violently.

Belldandy was standing at the edge of the cliff with her arms spread out to her sides. Her dress was fluttering in the wind and her body swayed uneasily as though unsure of what it was supposed to do. Keiichi did not have to ask himself to know what she was about to do. Just as closed the final yards between him and his Goddess, she suddenly jumped upwards through the air further and further away from him.

Without even thinking of the consequences, Keiichi threw himself and his bike over the edge of the cliff after Belldandy. As the bike fell straight down from underneath him, Keiichi used the solid form of the bike to thrust himself up and further from the cliff, but all to no avail.

Belldandy turned in mid air to watch Keiichi suddenly plummet towards the solid dark form of the waters that awaited him at the bottom of the cliffs edge. Without hesitation she quickly sliced through the air after Keiichi as he fell screaming her name through the air. As his body shattered against the solid form of the water that waited for him her face was the last thing that he saw before the darkness of Death overtook him…

As the waves washed upon Keiichi's body and the sun bathed his face he continued to keep his eyes closed and watch Belldandy slip away from his hands once again. As he watched her lavender eyes tear up he heard Hild's voice in his head repeating over and over again that he was guilty. As Keiichi sat up he bumped his head against another's head that let out a small yelp and fell backwards onto his lap.

Keiichi opened his eyes to see a small girl with long black hair tied behind her head with bangs that seemed to be untamable as they shot out every which way like his hair. Her skin was smooth and creamy white and she had a single dark green eye with a blue eye. She was obviously at least 12 years of age and watched Keiichi from a sitting stance on his legs as he slowly sat up to look at her.

"Um…hi," Keiichi said as she slowly backed away from him to sit on the sand of the beach and cock her head to the side watching him intently as though he was out of place.

"How did you get here," she asked him with curiosity.

"I wish I knew how I got here. But where is here?" Keiichi turned his head from side to side to look up and down the beach and seeing nothing but sand, the ocean and the base of a large cliff.

"You're not supposed to be here. This is my private place and only three people know about this. That means you're trespassing and I'm going to have to call Ru to get you," she said before getting up and running further into the water screaming Ru over and over again into the sky.

As Keiichi got to his feet and dusted the sand off of his legs a large shadow fell across him blocking out the sun. Keiichi slowly turned to come face to chest again with the bouncer from the festival. Yet this time he was dressed differently from when Keiichi first saw him. He looked the same except for the clothes he wore, the intense yellow eyes that seemed to see through Keiichi and the large white wings that were spread out behind him with the little girl holding onto his back sticking out her tongue at Keiichi.

"Now you're in for it mister. Get him, Ru," she stated with as much anger a girl her age could muster.

"Ru" only laughed at the idea and looked at Keiichi with a smile. "Don't mind her. She is just mad that you have already found her hiding spot. You were not supposed to discover this place for another 20 human years. I guess you got a little lost on the way back to your real home. I'm so glad that they are allowing you to stay with her. She truly needs you more than you know."

The little girl and Keiichi both looked at "Ru" as though he was speaking in a foreign language. It was Keiichi who asked what he meant. Who was it that needed Keiichi more than he knew? And why was this stranger supposed to find this place in the future?

"Well to answer you question, Keiichi, it is because she truly does need you. The trial that was set before you was not set to decide if you were guilty or not guilty in a certain fashion but if Belldandy should have the right to stay upon Earth for good without being held to you by a contract. Of course the Ones Above decided that you should be given the opportunity to prove yourself in your real body since your soul would always be attracted to her no matter where you go, but the Board Below decided that it was a fair decision and put you back in your body but in a different dimension.

"Yet as always you proved yourself to everyone Above and Below that you belong with her. That is why they have found you guilty of loving her as she deserves to be loved. I'm going to send you back to the dimension that you belong. When you wake up everything will be as it should be…unless Ren did not make it back to the form that he needed to."

Keiichi only heard a few of the words that "Ru" had said and was about to ask him what he meant when he felt the winds picking up all around him. They swirled around his body, but all in a direction that held a reason for him to go to. As his body lifted off the ground and began to fly through the air into a portal waiting for him he heard the little girl call out to him a parting phrase that was lost forever in the wind.

"It seems that the Traveler has returned back from his journey," whispered Yuri's voice when she noticed Keiichi's eyes beginning to twitch open. Beside her Urd looked up to watch his body slowly begin to move and Belldandy and Skuld rushed forward to welcome him back to the real world.

As Skuld began to hook up the different pads and needles to his body that extended from various monitors and IV bags, Belldandy stroked his face and breathed his name over and over again praying that this moment was actually real and not just a dream.

"Belldandy, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but…it seems that you and I will be together for a very long time," said Keiichi as he fully opened his eyes to look at Belldandy. At the sound of his voice and the recognition of what he was saying Belldandy could only laugh through the tears and slowly kiss Keiichi as the rest of the audience within the room smiled at the couple coming together for the first time in a long time. That was everyone including a large silver wolf that stood within the doorway to the outside watching the couple kiss passionately through their tears with blood red eyes.

_Who is this mysterious wolf that is watching Keiichi and Belldandy? What did Ryuu (Ru) mean when he said "unless Ren did not make it back to the form that he needed to"? Keiichi and Belldandy will be together for the rest of their lives, but where is Ren? Who was Yuri's first lover that she lost? These answers will be answered in the next segment._


End file.
